An Interesting Find
by gamerandartist35
Summary: Jaune Arc is many things. His kind, brave, humble and caring for his friends. But what if he found one of his friends, alone in a room, masturbating to a picture?...Well that's an interesting find.


**An Interesting Find**

* * *

 **Summary**

* * *

 **Jaune Arc is many things. His kind, brave, humble and caring for his friends. But what if he found one of his friends, alone in a room, masturbating to a picture?...Well that's an interesting find.**

* * *

" _ **Each of us is born with a box of matches inside us, but we can't strike them all by ourselves"**_ _ **  
**_ _ **―**_ _ **Laura Esquivel**_ _ **,**_ _ **Like Water for Chocolate**_

Jaune Arc is walking happily around the campus. No Cardin, no trouble. He founded an interesting book while he was browsing in the library, the book was called "A Lover's Misunderstanding".

Its an interesting read, he only read a couple of pages, but he knows the premise of it. The book starts off with a man stumbling across a woman pleasuring herself or in lame man terms, masturbating.

The woman eventually found the man watching her, so the woman freak out not from anger or shock, but from embarrassment.

Embarrassment of her masturbating in front of a man. Almost reaching her climax as well.

Thats where the misunderstanding began for the two and that's where Jaune stop reading to save some of the juicy stuff for later.

Jaune is heading to his team's dorm to read the book in there, on his bed, and reading in peace. He only hope Nora is not there spending her weekend in the dorm.

He turn right to his hallway and reaching the door to his team's dorm. When he reaches in to open the door with his scroll, he suddenly heard moaning or what can be describe as moaning.

Jaune does not know what noise it is or where its coming from, so he decides to investigate on where its coming from and whats causing it.

He suddenly notices a strip line of light on his door, so he turns around to see team RWBY's door just slightly tiny open.

He quietly walks to it and peek inside. What he sees shock him to quite an extent.

In team RWBY's dorm everything seems fine and not out of place. The whole room is empty as well…except for one person.

What Jaune saw was the Yang Xiao Long on Blake's bed (what he can assume is Blake's bed) half naked and masturbating! He could understand if Blake were doing it,b.b..but Yang! Now thats a shocker.

Jaune and his friends could understand if Blake were doing it and let's be honest, Blake has a lot of po-

' _Whoa to much assuming there brain'_ Jaune thinks as he deadpan.

Jaune shakes the thought away and focus back on to the matter at hand. Yang is rubbing her wet pussy with her right hand in a rather normal pace as her black battle tight shorts were hanging from her right leg. From the top, Yang is playing with her huge boobs with her left hand as her tan vest that has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs, two golden buttons on them were just open, but she still wears them with her yellow handkerchief the same yellow handkerchief with her signature emblem she uses on her boobs to act like a bra are on the floor with her boots, leggings, and her two yellow bracelets call Ember Celica which are also her weapons.

Her expression is her eyes are close as her mouth is open exhaling and inhaling slowly with her tongue out.

Her scroll is beside her showing a picture that Jaune can not make out off, but if he had to guess it. His best bet is Blake showing in that scroll, but that's him just guessing.

Man, this is a glorious sight to see. It's every man's dream of one of the hottest girls in their year with a well-develop body is masturbating in front of them.

If it where Cardin, he would be taking pictures and making Yang kiss his boots in no time, but he's not Cardin so he's not taking pictures anytime soon, he'll just stare for now. Look at her boobs and her-

' _No! Stop! That's wrong brain!'_ he shouts in his mind.

He needs to focus! He must not let his mind and boner, which is straight at this point, distract him.

If Jaune were to realize by now, which he did by the way, is this situation is exactly like what happen in the book, but he stop reading it at the part where the man is found out…..which happens ri-

 _ ***RING!RING!RING!RING!RIIIIIIIIINNNNGG!***_

Jaune just mentally and physically slap himself right on the face covering his eyes in the process, so he open one eye to see if Yang notices the sound of his TOTALLY LOUD ringtone.

Which she did as her eyes shot open wide with a weak gasp escaping her lips.

She stops playing with herself as she looks at a nervous Jaune who is giving her a weak smile with a little chuckle.

The two stare at each other for like an eternity, but really only for 10 minutes as no one made a sound.

"Hehe so-" Jaunewas about to apologize, but his been pull inside with a quick Yang that can almost match Ruby's speed.

Jaune stumble inside and eventually fall down face first in the middle of the room with his book falling beside him.

After a quick "ow", he quickly gets up and turn to Yang, who just lock the door. Her view is at the door for a few minutes still naked with only her tan vest coat hanging on her shoulders.

She turns around, her hair shadowing her eyes with her boobs and vagina on display. She's a bit sweaty around the top while the bottom is soaking wet, especially around the va-

' _No! Stop! Need to focus!'_ He reminds himself with his face red as a tomato.

He looks up at Yang's eyes where he should be looking, but Yang's hair is covering them. Jaune notices the uncomfortable silence so he was about to speak when Yang speaks first.

"Jaune…" She calls.

When Yang called his name. He froze and starts muttering "Oh crap Oh crap Oh crap Oh crap" again and again because Yang may be the hottest of their year (number one is Pyrrha Nikos by a long shot), but she is also the strongest in their year (again, Pyrrha Nikos by-).

If you mess with her hair or sister or anything for that matter. She'll punch your face or nuts, depends on the situation, to the next century because of her incredibly short temper.

So Jaune knows what's going to happen to him. He only hopes that his family or Ozpin finds his corpse and give him a proper burial.

"Jaune…" She calls again"…How long have you been watching me?" She asks, voice vivid of no emotion. Her eyes still shadow by her hair.

Jaune just sigh, look down, shook his blush away, man up, and answer "Um..Not long, but I saw everything" he answered truthfully.

Yang didn't say anything at first, but she just stood there which is making Jaune nervous. Jaune was about to speak until Yang started moving slowly to him making him even more nervous and afraid.

She stops moving and face Jaune in front of him, her eyes still cover by her hair. Jaune is still afraid, activating his aura to prepare for the punch that is about to come in full force, and….wait, what's Jaune hearing?

He carefully listens to what is the sound and where it's coming from until it surprise him. The sound is coming from Yang, but if one would carefully listen, you can tell that she is sniffing.

' _Wait..sniffing? Is Yang crying?!'_ he exclaims in his mind.

This got Jaune worried, "Yang…are you alright?" he asks.

Yang didn't respond, she only stays silent until she raises her head and is indeed sniffing with watery eyes. Jaune open his mouth to speak, but didn't when Yang starts to cry.

"…Y-y-you saw…everything?...Weeeaaaahhhh!*inhale* Waaaaaahhh!" Yang cry out.

This surprises Jaune because Yang, the hot head huntress that can take a blow of a giant robot is crying in front of him, just because she got busted for masturbating. Hey, Jaune thought he was going to die which he did not. He was expecting a punch from the hot head blond, but did not expect her to cry her eyes out.

Jaune snap out of his monologue in his mind, focus whats in front of him and went over to the blond bombshell to stop her from crying.

"Yang, I'm sorry for peeking in on you in your team's room" he apologizes, but Yang still cries.

"Waaaah! You still saw me doing..t-t-that. Waaaaah!" she cries her eyes out even more.

"Yang calm down! Look, I won't tell anyone I swear" Jaune promise, because he did it t-.

"B-b-but…you could…and you might let it slip and tell because you're horrible at keeping secrets waaaaaah!" Yang accuses him.

This is getting ridiculous for Jaune, is like talking to a 4 year old. But still he tries to reason with her and stop her from crying "Yang, I promise as an Arc".

However, Yang didn't hear what he said as she still cry her eyes out. She suddenly falls down to the floor with her knees up to her face as she is still crying.

Jaune bend down and try anything at all to make her stop crying, but she just won't stop because when Jaune reach with his hand to try to comfort her. She slaps it away, making Jaune irritated.

While Yang is crying, she hears Jaune call her name, but she didn't look up. He calls her name again with his voice slightly louder than the usual, but still she didn't look up until he finally-

"YANG!" Jaune shouts.

"WHAT?!" Yang shouts back and finally looks up with teary eyes, but she got a surprise as what happen after that.

Jaune is fast as he kisses Yang on the lips, not at the chick, not at the forehead, but on the lips. Yang is so shock that she practically gives in to the wonderful kiss that Jaune give. When she slowly want to separate Jaune refuse for some reason and keep her lips with his as he use his left hand to keep her head from getting away while the other hand is working its way to Yang's wet pussy.

Yang felt Jaune rubbing her wet pussy, she also felt his tongue playing with hers. This made Yang give in even more as her eye suddenly went up. Where has this Jaune been in her life? She certainly wants this version of Jaune.

When she is about to come to a climax, Jaune suddenly stops and separate his lips with his hands separating as well, making Yang fall to the floor literally with her breathing heavily as her eyes were blank, probably from the sudden halt. Jaune stands up and turn around, not want to look at her for a moment.

"*Inhale*exhale*..why did you...*inhale*exhale*..stop Jaune?" she asks, her voice sounding desperate with her heavy breathing.

Jaune did not respond as he just stood there, not making a move. So Yang asks again.

"Why did you-?!" she didn't get to finish her sentence as Jaune turn around and grab her.

This surprises Yang again as she didn't say anything, she just keeps quiet to see what will Jaune do to her as she is curious. Jaune carry her bridal style to Blake's bed and drop her on to it, literally drop her on to the bed with a thud.

Yang got hurt a little until she feels something between her legs, she looks up and sees Jaune licking her wet pussy in a fast pace while his left hand work on her boobs as the other hand work on Yang's assshole.

Yang gasps, this is so sudden to her. Jaune certainly knows how to pleasure a woman with those magical hands of his. His licking, finger-thrusting, and boob playing is making Yang crazy, she's about to reach her climax yet again until…

Jaune goes over to Yang's face and kiss her lips not making her orgasm yet again! Yang was about to practically yell if she isn't going to cum anytime soon when she feels something long in her pussy. She could mentally guess its Jaune's dick in her vagina.

She doesn't care anymore, she just let Jaune do whatever he wants to her. Jaune humps Yang back and forth while this time kissing her huge boobs.

Jaune's humping is going faster by the minute as Yang can only do is moan not too loudly or their friends will find out or passerby.

As Jaune do three more humping, him and Yang are about to-

"-Cuuuummmm!" Yang shouts lightly, as her eyes went up so far up with her mouth quite open with the tongue sticking out.

Jaune shot his load inside Yang's pussy and bring his dick out as he shot some more of his load on Yang three times with lots of it coming out.

Jaune let out a breath as he stumbles back and land on Weiss' bed, his dick looking down dripping with some of the semen that he shot at Yang. He looks at Yang and blush a little as he just stares at her wonderful 's like staring at a wonderful he….masterpiece of art.

Yang is laying there, mouth open, eyes fill with exhaustion, her head slightly to the right with her left hand up and the right hand down both gripping the sheets of the bed. Her pussy is covered with lots of semen as three straight lines of cumshots are on her belly way up through her breast and (somehow) Yang's face. Her tan vest still on her shoulders as she is breathing heavily.

Jaune just stares at her as he notices the book he borrowed from the library was on the floor. He stands up, goes to the book to pick it up, put on the mini bookshelf they have by the window and he goes over to Yang to check on her.

"Yang…" he calls" …Did you stop crying?" he asks as Yang could only gurgle happily, somehow (yet again) cum got in her mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes then" he said, sounding relief that Yang is not crying anymore like a b-.

Jaune reach the book and read it again if what happen in it is exactly the same of what he did. To his surprise, it did happen the way he did to Yang. The woman started crying profusely as the man was left thinking of what will he do to stop her from crying and getting in trouble.

The man tried everything, but the woman is too stubborn as she cry and cry, until the man have enough. So the man seductively made the woman horny and…that happen. From that point on the man actually stops the woman from crying her eyes out.

They rest for a bit as they have a comfortable silence. They talk, of course, as the man asks if the woman stops crying which she did stop. The two continue their comfortable silence as both of their phones or devices use for calling people suddenly ring.

They both got the same message from their roommates saying they won't be back until tomorrow. Jaune just raise a brow at this, close the book, put it back to where he put it originally, took out his scroll with Yang's scroll that has a picture of Blake caught changing, set both of it next to the book and wait.

He waits for the messages, _'3..2..1 and'_ Jaune mentally counts when he's counting is on syn-.

 _ ***RING!RING!RING!RING!***_

 _ ***I BURN! CAN'T HOLD ME NOW!***_

Jaune went over to the scrolls to check if he is right about the messages. He heard a gulp from Yang as he glances at her that she finally swallow some of the cum that somehow shot in her mouth. She get's up as she is sitting on Blake's bed, looking over herself and poking some of the fluid that Jaune shot on her.

"Who is it Jaune?" she asks, as she can finally speak perfectly without her crying and the cum in her mouth.

Jaune grab both scrolls to check both of them as he was right as both of them got a call or a text from their teammates.

"Oh, my team and your teammates are not coming back until….Monday? huh" he said the last part a bit of confuse. He thought they will be coming back tomorrow, but he guesses he's half right as he is half wrong.

"I wonder why? I guess Nora did something that involve your teammates Yang and they are probably paying the price with my team of course" he says as Yang just stares at her body which cover with Jaune's semen.

"You were…my first…" she says as her face is being covered by her hair, blocking the looks that she was making.

"Yeah…me too in..Pretty much everything I guess, but Yang I am sorry that I was the-!" He didn't get to finish his sentence when Yang tackle him to the ground.

"What?! No, it's alright Vomit boy or should I be saying lady killer…" she says as she is on top of him, sitting on his stomach."It was a wonderful experience Jaune, you don't have to apologize, I had fun" Yang said with a cheeky grin" but I didn't know you had it in ya" she says as she looks down at Jaune with looks of teasing.

"Well, I must find some way to make you stop crying" he reason.

"And by fucking them in the pussy is the way to stop them from crying?" she shots back at him with a smirk.

"You were alreadying half naked so I have no choice, but to do it" he defends himself as Yang giggles and lay down on Jaune with his black hoodie on. It feels like hugging a pillow, a soft, hard pillow.

"You know, my dad and uncle will probably kill you for this if they find out that I will be pregnant soon" Yang says as both of them stare at the ceiling.

"Yeah…which is why I'll take full responsibility of taking care of you. I will train some more to protect every single one of you" he says with determination in his eyes.

Yang just looks up at him and he does have eyes filled with determination. Yang could only giggle,"Sure you are Sir knight, but please be careful" as she says that, she kisses him on the chick that made Jaune blush.

They stay like that for a few minutes when Yang asks what is today. "Its Saturday" Jaune answer as Yang could only smile. She stands up and talks.

"Good, looks like we have more time to… _catch up_ " she says the last part a bit too seductive.

"W-what you mean" Jaune doesn't like the sound of this.

"Oh you know, me sucking your dick dry as it looks like it still have some rounds left" she says with glee.

Jaune could only sigh, but a smile appears on his face "Bring it on Goldilocks!" he exclaim.

Yang is shock for a bit, but a challenging smile appears on her face because Jaune finally have some balls.

"Alright, here I go!" she shouts as she falls down to suck Jaune's dick.

And that's how the two lovers misunderstanding has finally ended with Jaune and Yang having a relationship.

A good one.

* * *

 **GAahh finally done, before you guys attack me with you're pitch forks and torches. For one, I did not abandon the ship of Arkos, it will always be sailing in my heart (also, sorry for not updating some of my other stories). Second, this just a short story which is a one-shot by the way of Lunar Ecllipse, I'm pretty sure that's the ship name, but only this story, only one-shot because I was inspired by a…interesting art that I will not tell you or what it is or who the artist that made it.**

 **Third, I am just testing my grammar on this story since my English teacher started on the grammar lesson about a week ago.**

 **I finally know why my grammar is bad…IS BECAUSE ALL MY SENTENCEs ARE IN PAST TENSE NOT IN PRESENT TENSE! I have to be mindful of what sentence I am writing. After that quick lesson of me reading on past tense stuff like that again, I learn coordinating conjunction and subordinating conjunction. After all that knowledge I started writing this, but of course I did not just rely on my guts and instincts alone.**

 **I FREAKING ANAYLIS EVERY SENTENCE IN THIS STORY, SEARCHING A WORD IF I USE IT WRITE, TO KNOW IT'S MEANING AND SUCH!**

 **So you better freaking give me a break here…sigh…the final reason why I am doing this with me learning grammar.**

 **A very kind fellow by the name of SwampThirtyFour gave me criticism of the story call "Ruby and Friends"**

 **That person was the first one who kindly gave criticism, advice for my work, and lastly encouragement to continue. Wow, now that is a good guy. Shout out to that person, he or she is an outstanding individual, thank you for your kind words. It really boosts me to learn about grammar…thank you.**

 **Also before I end this. I would just want to let you know that I have fun writing this with Yang crying and all. It's a funny moment the way I wrote it "Waaaah!" Hahaha oh it's comedy gold for me...yeah, so please review if you like it, hate it, or etc. See ya all next time...Please be gentle.**

 **(P.S. I have one question though, Do I have to make the character's dialogue in past tense like every dialogue. For example.**

" **My name is Jaune Arc the dense motherfucker of RWBY" Jaune** _ **stated**_ **or Jaune states or said.**

 **Or do I have to put all of the character's dialogue in present tense by saying "Jaune says"?**

 **This really bug me when I was writing this story.)**


End file.
